


Home Alone.

by Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich
Summary: I'm sorry mother





	Home Alone.

Mickey loved his brand new pink skirt. He bought it the previous day, impatiently waiting until his boyfriend left for work. As soon as Mickey watched Ian's car starting and driving away, he almost ran into his closet to grab his chest of goodies. Skirts, stockings, vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, you name it. Everything in the chest was in pristine condition. Clothing was washed, ironed, and neatly folded, while his toys were organized by colour. Mickey loved to dress up and put on his skirts and stockings, just for pleasurable purposes. He had never told Ian about his little secret, but he was always fantasizing about Ian catching Mickey playing with himself in this manor he was in. As Ian was at work and it was Mickeys day off, he would spend the day dressing up, dancing around the house to random songs, and go out of town just to buy some more cute skirts or stockings. As Mickey was at home, alone, he decided it was time to have a little bit of fun. He got dressed up in his favourite skirt, it was blue with black polkadots, and long, knee high stockings that matched. No underwear though, because he knew that they were useless in a situation like this. He perched himself upon his bed, with Ian's shirt beside him, he got busy. He decided to use his most high quality vibrator, the bright purple one. He had purchased this one for himself, knowing and wanting Ian to use it on him. He quickly snatched the lube from the side dresser drawer, squeezing a little bit on his fingers. His mixed it up, getting it warm. As he slides one finger in, Mickey knows that what was happening he was most definitely gonna orgasm. Two fingers in, and his skirt starts lifting. Somebody's getting excited. Three fingers in, stretching out his hole enough for the large vibrator to fit. He takes his fingers out and starts sliding in the vibrator. He turns it on. As he listens to the quiet buzzing of the toy, he gets faster. In and out. Quicker, almost at his breaking point of hitting his prostate. As he hits his prostate, his breath hitches. Here it comes. One, two, and three. All of a sudden, Mickey cums all over himself and his skirt, breathing in and out as he reached his climax. He turns off the vibrator and puts it away. He opens the bedroom door to a blushing Ian. "I'm on my lunch break." Ian says quietly, avoiding eyes with the raven haired boy. Mickey shyly sneaks past Ian to the bathroom, and slams the door shut. He slides down the back of the door in defeat. Mickey had wanted to introduce Ian to his kinks, but he didn't quite expect it to go down like this. Mickey stays on the floor for a little while, thinking of a million different situations that could go down once he opens the bathroom door. "Mick, babe, come out, please.." Ian whispers through the door. "Damn" Mickey thought. He was so in love with that gingers voice. Fuck. Mickey stands up, and with a warm wet cloth cleans himself up, preparing for whatever is about to go down. He unlocks the bathroom door and opens it ever so slightly, just enough that he can see Ian. "Yes..?" Mickey says, in a kinda sexy kinda scared tone. Not knowing what's happening. "Come out baby, I just want to talk" Ian says with his smooth, calming voice. Mickey peaks out from the door, to be greeted by his redhead. Ian looks at Mickey top to bottom, enjoying what he sees. His raven haired boyfriend in a mini skirt and stockings, being shy and flushed in a standing position, Ian can barely keep his hands off Mickey, combing his hands through Mickeys hair, and staring at that stunning skirt. Ian didn't think he'd ever enjoy such a thing, but he is surprisingly turned on by watching his boyfriend be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
